


Tmnt 2003 leo x reader

by kayclede99



Category: Leo x reader - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, Tmnt 2003 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, TMNT, tmnt 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayclede99/pseuds/kayclede99
Summary: Leo x reader, reader is gender neutral
Relationships: Leo x reader tmnt 2003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Tmnt 2003 leo x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfiction, i really hope you enjoy

“ Leo Stop! ” Y/N said with a raised voice walking after the blue branded turtle, passing everyone in the living room of the penthouse and following him into the hallway “ I don’t even know what you’re upset about ” Y/N says in distress. Donnie , Mikey, Raph and master splinter had confused looks, because they had never seen Y/N and Leo argue before. Leo turns around to face Y/N, “ You really don’t know? ” he says. “ No I can’t think of any reason you’d be upset with me ” Y/N says “ I mean I’ve barely even seen you all week, I’ve been mostly spending time with Cody ” ~Oh~ “ Wait a minute is that what this about?........ Leo, are you jealous of Cody? ”.

“ What? I, um no- that’s not ” Leo says stumbling over his words “ It’s just- I thought we were best friends, that we would tell each other everything. I can tell something is bothering you but you aren’t telling me what it is. And I can only assume it has something to do with why you’ve been spending so much time with him and that you’ve talked to him about it. ” Y/N slowly nods, “ We are best friends Leo. You’re right, I did talk to Cody about it but I didn’t tell you because- ” They say, trailing off “ Because why? ” Leo asks, “ Because I just can’t ok?!, and I have every right to choose what things I tell people and what things I don’t ” Y/N says in a slightly raised voice “ Fine, then I guess maybe we aren’t as close as I thought ” Leo says with a hurt expression, Y/N sighs sadly “ Maybe we’re not” Y/N then decides to leave the penthouse to get away for a few hours.

_**Flashback to a week earlier** _

Cody and Y/N were both blasted by Darius’s suit landing a few yards away. “ And now maybe I’ll tell your little friend what I read about her future in that diary of your great-grandparents ” Darius says standing over the two. “ Cody, what is he talking about? ” Y/N says looking from Cody to Darius, “ No, you can’t! that could change the course of her life ” Cody yells taking another hit from the other suit and landing even further away, Darius grabs Y/N with the suit arm bringing her close him as they struggle to get free. “ I take it my dear nephew didn’t tell you that the real diary says you end up marrying that blue branded freak you keep company ” He sneers throwing Y/N toward where Cody landed, Y/N ends up landing directly on the turtle X armor. They groan quickly getting off of the suit so Cody can continue to fight.

“ The game is over boy! Farewell Cody ” Darius says, blasting Cody with the weapons in his armor. “ Get away from Him! ” Y/N yells, jumping from Cody’s armor onto Darius’s using its own weight to flip it and Darius onto the ground. But he quickly gets up smacking Y/N into the wall and knocking Cody back into the debris from the earlier blasts. Y/N struggles toward the two, trying to get past the pain from being hit into the wall. “ You are pathetic, you can’t even fight back ” Darius says knocking Cody even further away. “ How does Dun tech sound to you ” He says going back to blasting his nephew. The fighting goes on for another few seconds, “ You’re a sitting duck! ” Darius laughs

Y/N finally finds their way to the battle, taking their sword and slicing through the power cord to Darius’s suit. “ Alright! ” Cody yells as Darius’s armor runs out of power, “ What happened? ” Darius says confused. “ I went with the flow, now you’re out of power and I’m not ” Cody says hitting Darius, “ A river faces many obstacles, but patient persistent water always finds a way around, eventually wearing down any obstacle in its path ” He says taking few shots a Darius causing him land near the demolished statue of Casey and April.

“ No, you won’t hurt me, you need me! I run O’Neill tech ” Darius says helpless as his suit has no power to protect him, “ Oh, about that- You’re Fired Darius! ” Cody says. That’s when Donnie, Leo, Mickey, and Raph come running out from inside the O’Neill tech building. “ Uncle Darius and I were just having a family meeting, I think we understand each other now ” Cody tells them. At that moment Darius takes off flying away in the suit saying, “ This isn’t over, Mark my words you’ll be sorry! ”. Eventually the group ends up back in the penthouse where Y/N pulls Cody aside to talk privately. “ Cody…… was Darius telling the truth? About me and Leo? ” Y/N asks, Cody just puts a hand on the back of his neck giving them an uncomfortable look. “ Maybe it’s better to just let you read it for yourself ” He says, Y/N nods following him to his room where the diary is. “ Here, let me find the right page for you ” Cody says flipping through the book and then handing it over once he finds the right place.

_**Back to the present** _

It’s after nightfall that Y/N gets back into the penthouse, and the only person (or, well, robot) to be seen was Serling. Y/N walked over solemnly to him, “ Hey Serling, any chance you know where Leonardo is? ”. “ Last I saw, the blue miscreant was out on the terrace, I haven’t seen him come down ” Serling says, Y/N smirked at the nickname, told the robot thank you and headed up to where Leo was.

Leo was leaning on the balcony edge overlooking the city Y/N showed up. “ Hey ” They say, “ Oh, hey ” Leo said turning around to face them. “ Listen” Y/N said “ I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I shouldn’t have said it and if I could take it back I would ”. A small smile found its way onto Leo’s face, “ Thank you, and I’m sorry too. I wasn’t being completely honest ” . “ What are you talking about? ” Y/N said raising an eyebrow and taking a few steps closer to him. “ Earlier, when you asked if I was upset because I was jealous………. I think maybe I was a little bit ” Leo says, avoiding eye contact.

Y/N walks even closer, coming to rest their arms on the edge of the balcony right next to Leo. They clear their throat, “ So, if you…… if you were, jealous. Does that mean you have feelings for me? ”. Leo looks over for a brief second with an almost noticeable blush on his cheeks, he takes a deep breath “ Yeah……I do ” . It’s quiet for a few seconds when Leo adds, “ So…….. what was the thing that you needed to talk to Cody about?” . “ Darius told me something about my future, something from the REAL diary that Casey and April kept…………. That’s why I had to talk to Cody, because he’s the only who knows about our futures ” Y/N says pushing some hair behind their ear “ It wasn’t bad or anything……….. but now all I can think about is ; now that I know, what if I do something to mess it up you know? What if I cause my future to not turn out the way it’s supposed to? ”.

Y/N looks down, feeling the stress from the news Darius told them rushing back. Leo puts a reassuring hand on Y/N’s, “ Whatever it is, if it’s meant to be I don’t think it’s possible for you to mess it up even if you know it’s going to happen ” He says giving a sympathetic smile. Y/N smiles, “ Thanks ”. There’s silence for a long few seconds when Y/N tightens the grip on Leo’s hand slightly, “ I like you too by the way ” They say smirking. “ You do? ” He asks with a surprised look. “ Well yeah” Y/N laughs “ I kind of always have ”.

Leo smiles, “ So does this mean we’re a couple now?” He asks. Y/N puts a hand on his shoulder pulling him in until their lips touched. Leo was surprised for a second, but quickly he melted into it bringing his hands up the cup Y/N’s cheeks. The two stayed like that for few moments before they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, “ So I’ll take that as a yes? ” Leo says. “ Yes, you dork” Y/N laughed “ We are a couple now ”. “ good ” Leo says placing a kiss on their forehead.

_**The next day** _

The next morning everyone was outside helping Cody get more training in. Y/N was sitting up on the edge of the balcony watching Raph teach Cody some new fighting techniques with Leo standing in front of them.

“ You know, it’s funny ” Y/N says putting a hand on Leo’s shell “ I never realized you have this crack in your shell ”. “ Um, yeah… I’ve had it for a while now. ” Leo says shifting his weight from the discomfort of the discussion. “ Hmm….. I like it ” Y/N says resting their chin of Leo’s shoulder “ I think it looks cool ”. “ Well, thank you” Leo says smiling with slight blush on his face.


End file.
